


Family Feud

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, F/M, M/M, deep converstation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geralt and Lambert have always clashed heads. Whether it was about training or something as insignificant as a loaf of bread, they would argue over it. One day, Vesemir had enough and decided to send the two Witchers on a hunting trip to sort out the ongoing feud between them.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert/Keira Metz
Kudos: 26





	Family Feud

It was a late night in Kaer Morhen and all the Witchers had gathered for their evening meal. Geralt had arrived earlier that day with Jaskier by his side for the Winter, and both were late coming down the meal. Geralt entered the dining hall first, Jaskier trailed closely behind him. Vesemir was the first to notice the pair and offered them a warm smile and motioned his head towards the two empty seats available for them. Geralt nudged Jaskier to the space beside Eskel and he took a seat between Ciri and Lambert. Lambert scoffed and scooted away from Geralt, moving his food with him. Geralt ignored the younger Witcher and pushed some food towards Jaskier to take before helping himself. He turned over to Ciri who was smiling happily looking over at Jaskier. Geralt looked back over at Jaskier who was making silly faces towards the young girl. Jaskier caught Geralt out of the corner of his eyes and stopped, his cheeks reddening. Lambert let out another scoff, viewing the interaction between the unlikely trio.

"You okay Lambert?" Geralt responded this time, his patience already wearing thin from the youngest Witcher. Lambert shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at this food, a smug grin forming at the edge of his lips. Geralt looked up at Vesemir who just shook his head, the look on his face pleading for Geralt to not start an argument with Lambert. Not on his first day back to Kaer Morhen. Geralt sighed and turned his focus back to Jaskier who had sunk into his seat a little.

Jaskier was by no means scared of the youngest Witcher, he just didn't appreciate the judgment he was receiving at that moment. He had, however, had already been nervous to return to Kaer Morhen after the events of last winter. Geralt and Lambert had gotten into a huge argument and the pair ended up leaving the castle early, before the winter snow had melted properly. Jaskier could tell the tension between the two Witchers was still there and it was just a mater of time before one of them snapped.

Geralt reached for the ale on the table but Lambert snapped out and grabbed it before Geralt could, pouring himself another drink slowly, gazing up at Geralt with a cheeky grin, "Getting slow Geralt."

Geralt clenched his jaw and took a deep breath before quickly grabbing the ale from Lambert, managing only to spill a few drops, "As if." Geralt replied, pouring Jaskier a drink before himself.

Lambert chuckled and elbowed Geralt gently, "Didn't expect the songbird to turn you into his little maid, Geralt, you going soft on us?" Lambert teased.

Geralt placed the ale down on the table causing it to shake a little. He bit the inside of his mouth and turned to Lambert who was still smirking at Geralt, with a mischievous look on his face, "Can you not be quiet for five minutes, Lambert?"

Before an argument could erupt, Vesemir slammed his hand down on the table, drawing all eyes on the oldest Witcher. Vesemir was sat at the far end of the table, not looking up at anyone else, his attention focused on his hand. Vesemir had essentially raised everyone in the dining hall, excluding Jaskier. Some may even say he viewed them as his own children. He had developed great patience when caring for them as children but even now, his patience was wearing thin with Lambert and Geralt. He didn't blame either of them for the disagreements that occurred between them. They were both painfully stubborn and short-tempered. They were more alike then either were willing to admit.

"That's it." Vesemir finally said, looking up at the two Witchers, "I'm not going to spend another winter listening to you two bicker."

Neither Geralt or Lambert replied, both gazing up at Vesemir, "That is why I am sending you two out on a hunting trip tomorrow. Only you two, for a week. It is not up for negotiation. I'll talk to you both about it tomorrow, so enjoy the rest of the evening."

Geralt crawled into bed beside Jaskier, wrapping his arms around the bards torso and snuggling his face into the crook of his neck. Jaskier put down the book he was reading and began to comb his fingers through Geralts hair, humming a calmly tune while he did so. Geralt closed his eyes and listened closely. Geralt was angry that he had to spend a whole week with Lambert, he was more so angry at Vesemir for making them do it. He was in Kaer Morhen last winter and heard what Lambert had said to him, what he had said about Jaskier and the other Witchers. Him and Jaskier had just spent weeks on the road and now that they finally had the ability to relax, Geralt was being sent into the woodlands around Kaer Morhen.

"What are you thinking about?" Jaskier mumbled, disrupting Geralts thought process. Geralt opened his eyes and gazed up at Jaskier who had a concerned look on his face. Geralt noticed Jaskiers heart rate had picked up, nothing major but it was moving faster than moments before. Geralt let out a deep sigh, "Just thinking about the hunting trip."

Jaskier shrugged his shoulder and bounced his head side to side slightly, looking back down at Geralt with a soft smile, "I think it will be good for the both of you."

Geralt pulled away from Jaskier and sat up, resting his head against the wall. He gazed up at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh, "You don't know Lambert like I do. He is thicker than a pile of rocks. He only cares for himself."

Jaskier nodded his head and chuckled a little, leaning into Geralt and resting his head on his shoulder, "Maybe so, but I know you. Maybe if you try to fix things, he'll follow suit."

Geralt let out a weak laugh and shook his head. He didn't want to fight with Lambert. It didn't bring him any pleasure to argue with him, after all he had viewed Lambert as a baby brother. Lambert was younger than Geralt and he was not as close with him as he was Eskel or Vesemir but he cared for Lambert. Whether he was willing to admit it out loud was a different story entirely. Geralt was sick of the fighting between them, the bickering, the insults, he just wanted them to be on good terms again. They didn't have to like each other, they just needed to be able to tolerate one-another. But, he knew Lambert was stubborn and the only person more hard-headed than Lambert was himself. It wasn't going to be easy, especially after the words exchanged between them a year ago.

Jaskier slipped his hand into Geralt's and rubbed small circles on the back of his hand. Geralt, once again taken away from his thoughts, gazed over at Jaskier and smiled. He gently squeezed Jaskiers hands and softly kissed his forehead, lingering a little before planting another small kiss. He rested his head on Jaskiers and zoned out for a few moments, trying to calm himself down. They sat in silence for a few moments before Geralt let out another deep sigh, "What if we don't make up and the situation is worse?"

"I don't think Vesemir would send you two out with very sharp swords and crossbows if he thought that would be the outcome." Jaskier quickly replied, flashing a cheeky grin to Geralt. Geralt rolled his eyes back, "You clearly don't know Vesemir."

Geralt hadn't slept well that night, tossing and turning the whole night, thinking of different scenarios and conversations that could happen. Geralt was never one to question things. So long as he was getting paid, he would put his thoughts aside and carry out the contract. That all changed when he met Jaskier and even more so once he began to care for Ciri. It was becoming a frustrating habit that he did not care for, especially not at this very moment. He sat on the bench at the doors of Kaer Morhen, fastening his boots, Lambert across from him. Neither had spoken since last night and the tension was still as strong. Vesemir emerged from around the corner, a smug smile on his face as he lugged two sacks towards both Witchers.

"Some basic alchemy ingredients you's may need." Vesemir explained, walking between the two and beginning to unlock the doors to the keep. Both Geralt and Lambert opened the sacks, looking at the few herbs and plants inside. Geralt fastened it to his belt and stood up, stretching out his neck and arms, "Old age getting to you, Geralt?"

Geralt glared over at Lambert who was chuckling to himself after that remark. Vesemir let out a loud cough, attracting the two Witchers attention. Both gazed over as Vesemir shook his head disapprovingly, "May I remind you both why you two are going on this trip?"

"This petty squabbling between the two of you needs to end. Everyone here in the keep is fed up with the fighting. I don't know what led to the, event, last year but you two better sort it out." Vesemir instructed, pushing the doors open, the cool winter air nipping on their faces. Geralt sighed and rested his hand on Vesemir's shoulder, giving him a simple nod before leaving the keep. Lambert ignored Vesemir entirely, leaving the keep and pushing ahead of Geralt, not wanting to be trailing behind the White Wolf.

The two spent most of the first day traveling as far from Kaer Morhen as needed, not speaking to each other at all. The sun was beginning to set and the two Witchers finally spoke, agreeing to set up camp near the forest. Once again the resumed in bitter silence, only exchanging the occasional glance or grunt between them. Geralt wanted to break the silence between them but didn't know how to. He knew what he wanted to say to Lambert but getting past the first obstacle felt impossible. He wanted to fix relations with Lambert more than ever after his talk with Jaskier and the brief moment between them and Vesemir before they had left but it seemed an unachievable goal. He sparked up the camp fire, keeping the flames low. Lambert had built himself a small bed from the shrubbery surround them and laid down on it, his back Geralt and the fire. Geralt sighed to himself and laid down on the cold, damp earth and gazed up at the stars. Closing his eyes and slowly drifting off too sleep.

Geralt was abruptly woken with a piercing scream followed by Lambert shouted a string of colorful curse words. Geralt stumbled to his feet and grabbed his swords, racing towards the screaming. As he got closer he could hear the clashing of metal and flesh along with a highly unpleasant smell. Geralt dashed out into a small open patch, seeing Lambert stood over the corpse of a Foglet. Geralt took a few steps towards Lambert, his eyes scanning the treeline for any more monsters. Lambert looked up and laughed, "Morning sleeping beauty, nice of you to finally help."

Geralt lowered his sword and sighed, "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Lambert replied, bending over the corpse and poking it with his sword a little, "I was setting up traps and got attacked by things ugly fuck."

Geralt didn't respond. He stretched his neck side to side before walking back to their camp to finish setting it up before he did any hunting. He could hear Lambert mumble under his breath as he walked away but he was in no mood to pick a fight with him. He was just hoping to avoid any arguments for the week and the rest of the winter and if that meant being insulted and not being able to snap back, he would. At the camp, he made himself a makeshift bed from sticks and leafs like Lambert's, the opposite side of the fire. He set up traps around them in case any Drowners or Grave Hags stumbled into their camp. The sun was high in the sky giving Geralt another few hours to do some hunting by himself before nightfall. He decided to walk towards the river and move along its banks. Maybe catch a few animals who might use the river as their water source, and also clear out any monsters.

Geralt walked the coast for a hour or so, managing to catch a buck and kill a few Drowners. He hauled the buck into camp where Lambert had returned and was skinning and salting the few rabbits and hares he had caught in his traps. He glanced up at Geralt and saw the deer on his shoulders and grunted. Geralt always manged to one up him, whether he meant to or not was a different situation entirely. Lambert took and deep breath and stood up, facing Geralt, "Nice buck, shame where your arrow landed though. A good bit of meat gone to waste."

Geralt ignored Lambert and chucked the buck onto the ground beside the fire pit and crouched down beside it and began to skin it. Lambert smirked and sat back down gazing up at Geralt and watching him skin the deer. Every time Geralt made a cut or torn anything Lambert would scoff behind him, or snigger. Geralt bit the inside of his mouth, he wasn't going to let Lambert wind him up, not on the second night. Lambert eventually gave up, finishing off and climbing into his make-shift bed. Geralt grew bored and decided to walk around their camp and make sure everything was okay.

He strolled through the forest, gazing up through the trees and admiring the stars that would shin through the leaves. Geralt had never cared for the stars and the sky until he met Jaskier. Every night while they were on the road, Jaskier would tell a different story about the constellations. He would lay on the ground with Jaskier beside him and listen as the bard explained the different formations and theories being proposed by alchemists and mages. It calmed him down no matter what happened that day. It was like Jaskier was there no matter where Geralt went but the further he ventured into the forests the harder it became to see the stars and Geralt was brought back to reality. He sighed and walked for a few minutes gazing down at his feet until he heard sudden movement from behind him. He drew his silver sword and turned around, squaring his stance and examining the area around him carefully. From the corner of his eye he could see a wolf weave throw the trees.

The wolf leaped at Geralt, he attack blocked by Geralts arm and followed by a strike to the leg from his sword. Geralt pulled his sword back into a defensive position as the wolf stumbled back to its feet and flared its teeth at Geralt. The wolf moved around the Witcher again before attacking again, catching Geralts arm. He shook the beast off and struck his sword into its chest, killing him instantly. He drew out his sword and stabbed the wolf again and repeated this a few times until the wolf was a littered with holes and its blood splattered all over Geralt and his armor. Geralt put away his sword and sat back on the bloodied grass, panting a little. He wanted to go back to the keep, to his partner and Ciri and enjoy the next few weeks. But instead he was stuck in the cold in Kaer Morhen, where he had undergone brutal Witcher trials with Lambert, the only person he didn't want to be around this winter.

Geralt arrived back at their campsite by the morning light, Lambert had just awoken and was making himself something to eat. He glanced up at Geralt and chuckled, seeing the filthy Witcher drag himself back to his bed. Geralt sat down and lugged off his armor to look at the bite from the wolf. Lambert watched closely as Geralt removed his gloves showing the deep bite in his forearm. He bit his bottom lip and stood up, "Whenever you're done with your pity party, make sure to check traps by the river."

Geralt glared up at Lambert as he walked into the woods. He shook his head and glared back down at his arm. The bleeding had stop but his didn't want it getting any dirtier until he could patch it up properly at the keep. He took a few of the herbal leafs from Vesemir's bag and covered his bite before securing it together with a few vines from the surrounding trees. Satisfied with it, he put back on his armor and walked back towards the river. A few rabbits had been snagged in the traps along with some Drowners and a Rotfiend. After he had cleared the traps and reset them, he walked into the river until it was at waist height and rinsed off his armor, making sure he didn't submerge his injured arm. Far away from Geralt, Lambert was trekking through the forest, not really interested in hunting down anything today. Like Geralt, he also wasn't pleased with their current situation.

Lambert had finally convinced Vesemir to let him court Kiera Metz for the Winter at the keep and she would have been arriving today. Kiera and Lambert had been a bit of an unexpected pair by all accounts. Years prior when Geralt had a rocky relationship with the sorceress Yennefer, both Lambert and Eskel had poked fun at their relationship constantly, Lambert more than Eskel. Now that the tables had turned, Eskel had poked fun at him along with Vesemir but he was happy. It just angered him more that he was stuck in the middle of the Kaer Morhen woods with the infamous 'White Wolf', rather than with her.

When both men returned to the camp later that evening, the tensions were high. Geralt sat across from Lambert as per usual, gazing up at the stars, trying to see how many he could name. Lambert watched him for a few moments, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Geralt responded quickly, not looking down at Lambert. Lambert scowled, taking a bite from his food. Geralt took a deep breath and closed his eyes, lowering his head and opening them back up to look at the camp fire. Lambert had a smug smirk on his face as he looked back up at Geralt, "So, why did you choose the songbird?"

"What?" Geralt replied, his eyes focusing on Lambert, "The bard, why did you choose him over Yen?"

Geralt bite his bottom lip and turned his attention away from Lambert. He knew Lambert was just trying to start an argument. It was widely known why Yennefer and Geralt had broken up a few years ago after Geralt had first met Lambert. He wasn't proud of it but is what happened. Lambert chuckled, "Oh that's right, she dumped you!"

Geralt glared back up at Lambert, "Miss Yennefer read your mind one evening and found out you were thinking about that little freak back in the keep."

"Pretty high and mighty you calling Jaskier a freak, Lambert." Geralt shot back, earning his another chuckle from Lambert. Lambert put his food on the ground and shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, he has to be one if he trails after you for years and most importantly likes you."

Geralt clenched his jaw and took a deep breath before standing up and rushing over to Lambert. He grabbed the younger Witcher by the collar of his jacket and pushed his back against a tree. Lambert grunted before letting out a little chuckle, he hadn't seen Geralt his mad since last winter, it was entertaining nearly. Geralt leaned in close to Lambert's ear and whispered, "Insult me all you want, but leave Jaskier alone, or I wont be as nice next time."

Lambert nodded his head before jabbing Geralt in the stomach, causing the white-haired Witcher to let go of him. Lambert grunted as he jabbed Geralt in the face. Geralt took a step back and glared up at Lambert. Lambert threw another punch which was deflected by Geralt with ease and countered. Lambert chuckled as the punch winded him slightly, he crouched over before swinging his hand back up, barely clipping Geralt's arm who dodged with relative ease. Lambert getting frustrated lunged at Geralt, knocking him and himself to the ground in the process. Geralt tried his best to hold back Lambert as far as he could, as the youngest Witcher tried to hit him. Geralt pushed Lambert off him and rolled back onto his knees and leaned over Lambert, holding him down to the ground by his shoulders.

"Lambert, stop." Geralt said clearly. Lambert stopped trying to struggle against Geralt and began to take deep breaths. Geralt eased the pressure of Lambert's shoulders. Lambert still breathing heavily, he cast aard and knocked Geralt back, causing the Witcher to hit head head against a tree. Geralt struggled to keep his head up, as he watched a blurred figure approach him. His ears were ringing and he couldn't focus on anything as his vision gradually grew darker and darker. Lambert panicked as Geralt's head began to dip to the side and his eyes gradually closed. He watched in horror as a thick trail of blood began to trickle down the side of his head, staining his white hair.

Lambert began to worry, the guilt beginning to build up inside him. He stood up and pulled Roach over and struggled to throw Geralt over it's back. He made sure the Witcher was secure, before tying Roach to his own horse. He then made off back to Kaer Morhen. He knew Vesemir was going to go insane once he found out what had happened and that his week long hunting trip didn't go as he had hoped. By the time the morning sun began to rise over the keep, Lambert had reached the gate. The whole ride he spent reflecting on the petty arguments he had picked with Geralt and how it had landed them here. He rushed in, untying Roach from his own horse and leading her towards the main castle. He opened the front door and yelled in for help. Eskel was the first to stumble towards the door, stopping shock as he watched Lambert struggle to balance an unconscious Geralt on his shoulder. Eskel ran over to help Lambert, "What happened?"

"I'll explain it later but Geralt hit his head and hasn't woken up in nearly nine hours." Lambert replied, Vesemir appeared and shook his head. He raced to the center of the main hall and knocked all books off the table, clearing it for Geralt. The two Witchers lifted him onto, and looked at him closely. Vesemir let out a deep sigh, "Stop staring and go get Miss Metz."

Lambert nodded his head and dashed up the stairs towards the guest room in the keep. Geralt had courted both Triss Merigold and Yennefer in this room over the year and it felt nearly wrong that they had Kiera up here, but there wasn't much other choice. Kiera shot up as she heard loud footsteps on the stairs, her concerned subsiding as she saw Lambert's head pop up. She ran over and pulled the Witcher into a warm hug, Lambert pushed her away and shook his head, "Geralt needs your help, right now."

The pair rushed back down the stairs into the main area where Vesemir was trying his best to treat Geralt. Eskel was leaning against the wall across from the table, Jaskier beside him looking scared. Ciri had her head buried into Jaskiers stomach, her small body trembling. Kiera pushed away from Lambert and moved beside Vesemir, beginning to cast spells. Lambert moved towards the others, keeping his distance. Everyone stood in silence for what felt like an eternity before both Kiera and Vesemir stood back for Geralt. Kiera gave Vesemir a weak nod and smile, before turning and doing the same to the others. Jaskier looked up at Lambert, "What happened?"

Lambert bit his bottom lip and gazed down at his dirty boots, "We got into an argument and that led onto something more physical. I lost control and casted aard. He flew back and hit his head against a tree."

Everyone stayed silent for a few moments, before Vesemir sighed, "You boys were meant to sort out your issues, not try to kill each other."

Lambert shook his head and stormed off, leaving the keep and sitting in the courtyard. He knew he had done wrong but Geralt had too. He knew exactly how this was going to go, the same way it always did. The wonder boy would be allowed to ride of scot-free while Lambert bared the sole blame for what happened, eve though Geralt had lunged first. Lambert heard footsteps behind him and sighed, "I want to be alone."

The person ignored Lambert and continued to walk towards him, sitting down slowly on the ground beside him. Lambert shook his head, "I said I want to be alone." He turned and saw Jaskier staring up at the sky. The bard's eyes were red and a little puffy, tear stains visible on his cheeks. Lambert lowered his head and turned away from the bard.

"What was the argument about?" Jaskier asked, Lambert didn't look at him but he could feel the bard's eyes on him, "You."

Jaskier nodded his head and took a deep breath, "Did it have anything to do with what happened last winter?"

Lambert shook his head, "Look, Jaskier, I owe you an apology. The past year I have been nothing but rude and bitter towards you. It-It wasn't fair of me and I am sorry."

Jaskier patted Lambert's shoulder and smiled, "I appreciate it, but I think you owe Geralt one more than me."

Back inside the keep, Eskel was trying to sooth Ciri who was curled up on his lap crying into his shoulder. He had taken her out of the main room and into the kitchen to try calm her down after seeing Geralt. Eskel had always tried to stay out of the drama between the Witchers in the keep, it just wasn't something he wanted to involve himself in. Ciri sniffled and little and looked up at Eskel, "Geralt will be okay, right?"

Eskel smiled and nodded his head, "Of course he will, as if a tree would be able to beat him." Ciri let out a small chuckle and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Eskel who was clearly worried about Geralt. He wouldn't say it out loud but him and Geralt were lucky to have survived everything as children and still be alive. He was a brother to him. Ciri reached up and pushed Eskel's lips upwards, giving him a strained smiled. Eskel chuckled and ruffled the young girls hair.

Jaskier and Lambert walked into the kitchen, talking and smiling. Eskel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Not even a week ago Lambert was mocking the bard and here the are, acting like they are friends, "Did Kiera cast a spell or something, what's happening here?"

Jaskier shook his head, "We just spoke for a while outside and agreed that this petty squabbling between us needs to end."

Ciri hopped off Eskels knee and ran to Jaskier, wrapping her small arms around him. Jaskier smiled and hugged her back, patting her back gently. Vesemir walked into the kitchen a few moments later, he had a weak smile on his face and he nodded towards the main hall. The two witchers, Jaskier and Ciri all walked out slolwy behind one another, looking carefully as they turned the corner and saw Geralt sat up at the edge of the table, Kiera examining him. He grunted as Kiera pulled open his eyes a little, "I said I'm fine."

Kiera shook her head, "And tha'ts why you had to be carried back to the keep?" She replied quicly, silencing Geralt momentarily.

Out of the corner of his eye Geralt caught site of ashen hair, he turned away from Keira and locked eyes with a teary Ciri. Ciri ran forward and threw herself onto Geralt, nearly locking him off balance. He smiled and pulled her in close, resting his head on hers and closing his eyes. Geralt was scared to let her go. He wasn't ready to admit it but he was terrified at the thought of leaving Ciri alone. She had already lost so much in her short life, she didn't deserve any of it. He rocked her back and forth gently, trying to understand the muffled questions she asked as she tried to hold back her tears. Geralt held her forward and smiled, "Everything is all right."

Lambert found Geralt in the training yard later that evening. He was sat on the ground, gazing up at the battered dummy, his sword by his side. Lambert approached him slowly, sitting down on the ground, a few inches away from him. Geralt didn't look over at him, rather he let out a deep sigh followed by a small chuckle, "Do you remember your first sparring session with me?"

Lambert looked over at Geralt and smiled, "Yeah, I tried to do a fancy trick and ended up throwing myself into the sword rack."

The two Witchers fell into an uncomfortable silence. They both knew what had to be addressed but neither had the courage to take the first step. Lambert had felt immense guilt over the past day. He almost wished the mutations had stripped him of all emotions, maybe this would be easier or maybe it would have never happened to begin with. Lambert closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Geralt."

"It's fine Lambert, I'm sorry too." Geralt responded quickly, looking over at the younger witcher. Lambert shook his head, "No. Last year I should have never driven you away from the keep. I shouldn't have made fun of you and Jaskier, and the way you two are...together."

Geralt interuptted Lambert and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I said it's fine Lambert. We all make mistakes. I shouldn't have insulted you or said the things about Aiden."

Lambert looked away from Geralt and shook his head. It was the first time Lambert had spoken about that night at the keep since it happened, he hadn't even told Kiera, but maybe that was out of fear of what might happen if she knew. Lambert leaned back, using his arms for support. He hadn't really spoken about Aiden to anyone else at the keep since he was killed, Geralt being the exception, "You know, that's why I hated you for the longest time Geralt."

"You get to live your life with Jaskier and Ciri. Maybe I could have had that with Aiden, but I'll never know for sure now." Geralt scooted closer to Lambert and patted his back gently, "I was jealous because you had what I wanted. The fame, the constant adventure and someone to love."

"What about Kiera?" Geralt asked, Lambert shrugged her shoulders, "She is amazing and I think we're both happy but it's not the same as what I had with Aiden."

Geralt nodded his head, he knew exactly how he felt. Despite their at times, turbulent, relationship, Geralt did care for Yennefer. He only had her in his world for so many years when he first met Jaskier it all came crashing down on top of him. He still remembered how heartbroken she was when she had read his mind at dinner the day they called things off. Geralt had been distracted, thinking about the bard without even realizing he was and ignoring Yen as she spoke about current affairs within the councils. She wasn't angry when it happened, rather hurt. They both tried to convince each other that they could remain friends, but it there was too much heartbreak and tension for that to happen. Geralt pulled himself from his trail of thoughts and smiled, patting Lambert's back.

"Come on, there a bottle of vodka in the kitchen with your name on it."


End file.
